Double D part 1
Provided the story starts in Jewel city,in 2020.After the war between the humans and the space animals or creatures there were four great warriors Zeus the Hawk,Syth the Chameleon,Nestis the Viper and Garna the Orca those warriors came to the earth and managed to bring the peace to the Earth by signing peace agreement between the parties those warriors found four kids which thier parents were killed in the war they decided to take care of them and raise them,those warriors started to teach them how to bring the soul of the animal from their inside so the kids started to discover the soul of the animal inside them.and the kids are Dany the crow and his master is Zeus,Dan the wolverine and his master is Syth,Jessica the viper and her master is Nestis and Emma the orca and her master Garna together they made the Genesis. Plot the story starts in Jewel city .on a mountain in the city,huh I'm home again unknown voice said.so what are you gonna do kid unknown voice said.I will visit old friends unknown voice said.Mean while in Genesis vase,I can't wait untill Dany gets back, I even made him a creamy cake Jessica said.ssssssssss and it looks good may I wanna a piece girl Nestis the Viper said.no way it's for Dany no one will eat untill he is back Jessica said.suddenly,Oh so Creamy Ponny the bunny said.ponny jumps and he steals a piece of the cake,Jessica sees him and she smashs him on his head.is that supposed to be a joke you little hair ball Jessica said.Suddenly,the door opens and a guy appears,I'm back Dany said.Dany flirts with girls in the base.Dany is in the house oh baby oh baby Dany said.a girl shouts with his name oh dany he is so hot another one sais oh dany marry me baby and a guy in the underwears shouts oh why he is so hot.oh dany? you are back? hey dany Jessica said.dany ignores Jessica, he runs and he crashs Ponny and Jessica on his way,he runs towards Dan and he points his finger towards him.hey you !!! Dany said.me???!!! Syth the chameleon replys instead of dan who doesn't talk at all.I am powerful enough now to challenge and beat you Dany said.Jessica becomes angry because of dany's ignoring and she punchs him in his face.how dare you ignore me idiot! Jessica said.Dany falls on the ground.Dan leaves and he sais pathetic by Syth .dany ignores Jessica for the secound time.come back you chicken!!! dany said.dan looks to dany again and sais by Syth what have you just said.??? then He's challenging you ! dan accepts!! Syth said.Master Zeus pulls dany from his ear ring.you can't win you idiot Zeus said.But master Zifu dany said.it's Zeus!!! master zeus said.I can win Zifu Dany said.it's Zeus,master Zeus said.Jessica interrupt the speech between dany and master zeus.you can not win dany!!! Jessica said.ponny ponny,ponny the bunny said.grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I can win and.......wait a minute who are you again ????? dany said.jessica becomes mad and she holds the stick and hits dany on his head. it's Jessica you jerk your friend jessica,Jessica said.oh hey Jessica,what's up girl ??? Dany said.I am not a fool to fall in your love like all girls and stop flirting me Jessica said.okay I wasn't flirting you I just said hey ??!!! what is your problem??? are you crazy ??? dany said.what ever Jessica said.Jessica leaves the base and ponny goes after her.what is her problem??? any way where were we........dany turns to talk again to dan but he doesn't find him.oh where are you going idiot wait me I am serious dany said.oh kids Zeus said.oh it seems that you were training so hard Zeus Nestis said.oh yeah this boy has a very strong will Zeus said.I can see he thinks that he can beat dan,this boy who lost his ability of talking since his parents died Nestis said.I think that Syth is fine by that Zeus said.who told you he is trying to find a way to make that boy talk but he can not Nestis said.how did you know ??? he looks so cold Zeus said.maybe he looks uncaring but he is really working hard I always sees him in the his room in the midnight searching in his books to find a way to cure that poor kid Nestis said.I see Zeus said.meanwhile,dany still chasing dan.oh you dumb kid stop and fight me dany said.dan turns suddenly and he looks so angry,what the heck are you saying "dumb boy" Dan says by Syth.oh now you stop dany said.you trapped yourself in a big problem kid dan said by syth.dan takes his clothes off and he rushs with an incredible speed and he becomes behind Dany.what the??? dany said.dan shoots dany with bones shots,dany falls on the ground.oh you are incredible but I didn't train for nothing dany said.dany throws his shirt on the ground.let me show you the meaning of the power dany said.---------------------> TO BE CONTINUED. Major events *the fight between Dany and Dan starts. Characters *Dany *Jessica *Zeus *Nestis *Dan *Syth *Ponny Cast *Story by OutBreak(Amr) *Drawings by BenXp(bahy) *Characters by OutBreak(Amr) Category:Stories Category:DC Category:MARVEL Category:Pages